The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Crazy Yovictoria’.
The new cultivar ‘Crazy Yovictoria’ has small, decorative-type, bi-colored orange and yellow flowers; medium green foliage; freely branching, with a compact and mounded plant habit.
‘Crazy Yovictoria’ originated as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Delightful Yovictoria,’ U.S. Patent Pat. No. 17,450. ‘Crazy Yovictoria’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a field trial in Alva, Fla. in December 2005. The parent cultivar ‘Delightful Yovictoria’ has darker orange flowers; natural season response and greenhouse black cloth flowering response is about 2 days faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Crazy Yovictoria’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.